Problem: Ben has 4 pomegranates for every 24 lemons. Write the ratio of pomegranates to lemons as a simplified fraction.
Explanation: Ratios can be written in a few different ways that mean the same thing. You can express a ratio with a colon separating the two numbers. $4:24$ You can write it out as a phrase like this. $4 \text{ to } 24$ Or, you can express a ratio as a fraction. $\dfrac{4}{24}=\dfrac{1}{6}$ Therefore, $\dfrac{1}{6}$ is the ratio of pomegranates to lemons written as a simplified fraction.